


I can't lift the weight

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstanding, Scott is a failwolf but he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old face from Derek's past arrives his new relationship hangs in the balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lift the weight

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Shawn Mendes' song can't lift the weight 
> 
> I listened to this song with my best friend after her boyfriend cheated on her with his ex.  
> I wanted to base this work off that but I can't imagine them hurting each other like he hurt her

I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!"

The words accompanied by a slamming car door rang clearly in Derek's mind. A constant reminder that he had failed his mate. He hurt Stiles.

They were right. The pack, the argents, Stiles' dad, they'd all been right.

Derek knew they were, but Stiles' didn't care he gave Derek everything he had, love, compassion, his virginity and Derek had hurt him, just like everyone knew he would.

He spent most nights asleep in the couch with dried tears on his face after going through every picture, text and Voicemail from Stiles wishing and hoping for a text or call or anything but nothing came.

Stiles was gone a week but the smell still lingered as did his things, he hadn't come back for them and Derek lost hope he would.

He tried so hard to be a good boyfriend, remembered birthdays and anniversaries,gave foot and back rubs after a hard say and always,always made sure Stiles came first.

Derek was broken and no matter how hard Stiles tried, he always would be.  
He had been so afraid that he's lose Stiles.Still plagued by nightmares and night terrors and haunted by his past.

In the end it was past that drove them apart, namely Paige. Derek didn't talk about his past so Stiles didn't know about Derek's only normal girlfriend and Paige didn't know about Stiles, so when Derek crawled out of bed to answer the door Paige had no inhibitions about capturing his lips,in a fierce kiss,grabbing his shoulders and pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Her mouth tasted like strawberries, it felt odd, it wasn't the sweet, sugary, coffee kisses he knows and loves.

He pulls back instantly not not soon enough because when he looked over Paige's shoulder Stiles was standing there, his mouth agape with tears in his eyes. He fled before Derek could say anything.

Derek chased after, reaching the lobby of their apartment building

"I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"  
He got into his Jeep and drove away.

Paige was full of apology but Stiles was gone.

Derek was expecting an enraged Scott or Lydia or Erica or Sheriff breaking down his door but nothing not even a text.

He called Stiles 50 times with no answer and had finally gave up. So he sent Stiles a quick text.  
'I understand why you left but not why your stuff is still here'

An hour later he got a text  
' Derek this is Scott I have Stiles phone to stop him from doing something stupid like take you back I will be over to get his stuff at four tomorrow. He will not be coming with me I will not let him anywhere near you you asswipe.'

Stiles wasn't ignoring him, and might take him back, huh

LATER THAT NIGHT

Derek stood beneath Stiles's window in a gross parody of before Stiles had turned eighteen when he used to sneak out his window unbeknownst to the Sheriff to go out to the reserve with Derek to make out his Camaro, he was waiting until the sheriff went to bed.

He knew Stiles was crying but the sheriff had an early shift and would stay up polishing his gun if he knew Derek was there.

When he heard the sheriff's breathing even out he made the practised leap to Stiles' window sill, his wolf howled at him to get to his mate, he had manage to control it when Stiles left, his smell subduing the wolf a bit, but the waves of salty tears, hurt and anxiety rolling off of him had the wolf clawing to get to him, to protect his mate.

The window was locked. He thought about breaking it but that would wake the sheriff

He was thinking of quiet ways to get Stiles' attention when the window slid open.  
"Don't try and come in, Lydia put up mountain ash barriers"

Stiles looked awful, he was paler than usual, had bags under his red puffy eyes and his heart was playing dubstep, a sure sign he wasn't taking his Adderall, he was a far cry from the happy bouncing Stiles that wormed his way into Derek's heart.  
"I don't have all night"

His voice was ragged from crying.

Paige was my first girlfriend, she moved to Arizona when I was in sophomore year, I didn't know she was coming back, I presume she didn't know about you and I opened the door and she just kissed me I never wanted to hurt you, I miss you I'm sorry"

"I know Paige called Laura and then she dropped round here, explained the whole thing. But it's not about that, it was mostly about that but you've been distant, sleeping on the couch and leaving at all hours if the morning and then a week if no phone calls or texts just nothing"

Derek got out his phone  
"I have been calling you but Scott said he stole your phone "  
"That sly bastard forwarded all my calls"

"I've been sleeping on the couch because I don't want to wake you with my nightmares or hurt you if I have a night terror, it's really uncomfortable in the couch so I go for runs to clear my head, it has nothing to do with you"

" So you're not unsatisfied with me?"  
"What? Unsatisfied?"  
" I'm under no illusions about myself Derek, I know I'm annoying and overactive, I'm too pale, I'm too skinny, too gangly."  
" No you're perfect"

Derek wanted to kill Jackson and Lydia for giving Stiles' such a severe inferiority complex.

" You have creamy soft skin that flushes so beautifully and wears my marks so prettily, the black and blues and reds stark against your milky flesh, I love listening to you talk and staring at your mouth cataloguing all the sounds you make, I love sinking my teeth into you and feeling the muscles tense and your hands, I could write epic poems about your hands. Stiles you are amazing and if I have to spend every day for the rest of my life convincing you I will".

Stiles leaned forward and broke the barrier  
“ Come here sourwolf"

**Author's Note:**

> For any one who doesn't know(God it's hard to say that without being sarcastic)
> 
> Night terrors are like nightmares but scarier, and take on a physical form.  
> Kinda like sleep walking in a nightmare
> 
> When I was younger I used to get them and once I woke up to my sister screaming. I was strangling her.


End file.
